Some electronic devices include a graphical display system for generating and presenting graphical objects, such as free-form drawing strokes, images, strings of text, and drawing shapes, on a display. A user of such devices may interact with the graphical display system via a user interface to create different graphical objects in a tile that may be mapped in a pattern across a background layer. However, noise often occurs at the boundary of two adjacent tiles.